Memories
by LadyLuckRogue
Summary: AN: This is going to be a series of stories that are not interconnected in any way. They are meant to be a series of short drabbles for fun. This is written for the Orange and Green Advent Calendar theme challenge. For a full list of themes and info, check out the community on Google . :D These are ZoNa centric so if that's not your thing, you've been warned.


Theme 1 Hot Chocolate

AN: The first of the theme challenge. And just to correct any misunderstanding here...this is set somewhere after the time skip, and yes, Zoro's happy she spiked his drink. He's just fighting with his feelings here. ;)

This island was far colder than Drum Island. In fact, he had the impression it was going to be far colder than anywhere they'd ever been. It was if his very breath turned to ice every time he exhaled. And despite the frigid, miserable weather conditions and the fact that the only reason everyone could even stand on deck at the moment was because he Franky and Chopper had spent hours breaking up the built up ice and shoveling snow…there was a feeling of excitement out on deck. The island on the horizon gleamed like diamonds in the faint sunlight that managed to filter through the thick clouds overhead. The shitty cook had passed out warm drinks earlier and as Zoro rubbed his hands together, he was almost regretting turning down the offer.

He felt a hand on his arm and had to turn his head to catch a glimpse of who it was, though he was sure he knew. Not too many people dared to come up on his blindside, or grip his arm. The fiery navigator was bundled in a thick parka and only part of her face was visible.

She beamed at him for all of a second before pressing a mug of something warm in his hands. "You look like you could use this."

He opened his mouth to protest, seeing the contents of the mug and she shook her head, as if predicting what he was going to say.

"Just drink it." The simple phrase sounded almost like an order and the accompanying wink was almost enough to make him suspicious. As she moved, cat like across the deck to join the others, he contemplated tossing the contents of the mug overboard when she wasn't looking. He couldn't deny though, the warm mug in his hands was somewhat comforting.

A subtle trace of something familiar tickled his nose and he glanced around for the source, wondering just what it was. I was something warm, familiar, spicy. I reminded him of something, no someone.

Placing the mug under his nose he realized what it was. Nami had spiked his hot chocolate. It wasn't with just anything though. It was the same sort of spiced rum they'd picked up sometime after Skypeia. It'd cost a small fortune and was rare.

Before he could reconsider he lifted the mug to his lips. The spicy burn of the rum warmed him from the inside and somehow the usually overly sweet hot chocolate seemed even palatable. For a moment he was taken back to a time that was simpler, lighter.

Shaking his head and taking another swig of the spiked drink, he glared at a certain navigator as she laughed at something Robin had said. He wasn't far off with his usual curse he threw at her. She really was a witch.

Theme 2 Fruitcake

AN: It's a mystery ;) Quartermaster on board a pirate ship was the only person allowed to veto the captain. It was essentially the first mate. They were in charge of supplies, money, etc. They also sometimes were in charge of the expensive navigation equipment. Another thing they were in charge of was good order and discipline. Now...in my head, it makes sense that this job was basically split between Nami and Zoro...that's my head cannon and I'm sticking to it.

Shouts and clanging of pots and pans could be heard from across the deck, from anywhere on the ship really, breaking the early morning stillness. Those who had been still asleep were drawn, sleepily and still rubbing their eyes, toward the sounds of the chaos. Those who had been awake, namely the navigator and swordsman made their way toward the galley from their respective areas to see what was going on. They saw Robin emerge from the galley, barely concealing a smile.

"It seems the infamous fruitcake burglar has struck again."

"What?" Chopper asked sleepily, still rubbing his eyes. "That's awful. And Sanji worked so hard to make all that fruit cake." The young reindeer doctor seemed genuinely saddened by the news.

"That's crazy though, how'd a burglar get on board when were at sea?" Luffy asked, glancing around hastily. His brow furrowed. "It must be the same mystery burglar as last year."

Zoro watched the interaction with a shake of his head and was about to turn and return to the crows nest and his workout when the galley door slammed open.

"Hey moss for brains, I've got a bone to pick with you." The angry chef muttered, lighting a cigarette as he stepped out of the galley. "The lock to the kitchen was broken open last night. Cabinets too. As quartermaster aren't you in charge of making a list of supplies? Guess what jackass, we don't have much left!"

The duty of quartermaster had actually been split between Zoro and Nami. Although Zoro checked the supplies below deck and made sure they were properly stowed and stored, Nami ordinarily did a complete inventory, wrote up shopping lists and doled out the money for supply runs. Ordinarily she delegated Sanji himself the duty of inventorying and writing up lists for food. The fact that Sanji was lashing out had him had more to do with frustration.

Zoro turned to give the chef a scathing glance. "Hey, you got your lock didn't you? I've got nothing to do with the quality of it. take up the supplies with Nami." He turned to leave when the irate chef jumped in his line of vision.

Don't just blow me off! This is the third year this has happened. Something's not right here. Sanji snarled.

Tension crackled between the two men and Nami and robin stepped between them, distracting Sanji enough to convince him that maybe a cup of tea was in order before doing an inventory of the damage.

The others had gone on there way, all except Usopp who watched Luffy wander sleepily to the figure head. Maybe the others had missed the powder sugar on his face and clothes but he sure hadn't. he moved back behind one of the barrels that collected rainwater to see Nami catch up to Zoro. They didn't say a word, just shared a glance and a high five.

And suddenly the divine intervention that saved everyone from Sanji's yearly attempt to choke down fruit cake was all too clear to the sniper.

Theme 3 Festive

AN: Set somewhere after Zoro and Nami have gotten together...

"You have to have something like a hundred dresses stashed on board, why do you even need a new one?" Zoro grumped as he took a seat. At least the chair wasn't half bad, in fact it was kind of comfortable.

The little boutique had supposedly "called out" to the navigator on their shopping trip to restock supplies. They'd drawn straws to try and make it fair, to avoid suspicion that anything was going on between the first mate and navigator at all. It'd been Nami's idea, but somehow Zoro was starting to think she'd rigged it.

"Well yeah, but none of the dresses really show off the theme that Sanji wants. I mean he wants this year to be really festive." Came the navigators voice from behind the curtain.

There was a moment of silence before Nami called out. "Zip me up?" She held the curtain only part open, revealing only her face. When she looked at him like that, how could he say no?

Taking a glance around to make sure the nosy boutique owner wasn't hovering around, he edged into the cramped changing room and got his first glance at the dress she'd picked out. It was a green number, short, low cut and hugged all the right curves. The dark hue of green and the red trimming made it fit the festive theme perfectly.

Honestly he was at a loss of words. His synapses were firing but not in a way that made intelligent speech possible...

His hands found their way to the zipper and managed to comply to their request. He could see her in the mirror. The full effect of the dress. She seemed to smile at him in a way that he couldn't quite interpret at the moment.

"And, what do you think?"

"I think shit cook is going to die of a nose bleed..." He managed to mutter.

Nami only smiled and turned in his arms. "To hell with what he thinks..."

Theme 4 Cloves

AN: After Thriller Bark. Cloves are not only a spice but used as an antiseptic in poultices and herbal medicine, something I can see Chopper using in addition to modern medicine.

A strong smell filled his nostrils and brought him back to consciousness. It hurt to open his eyes, but as he did, he saw a glint of orange, blurry at first in the bright lighting.

He started to move, trying to sit up and felt a hand press him back down, surprising in its strength.

"Shhh...Your on the Sunny. That's why it's so bright...weird huh after all the darkness." Nami said, dabbing his forehead with a cloth.

"Don't try and sit up. Your still critical." she warned.

Everything hurt in a way he'd never felt before. His head swam with the effort of even trying to stay awake. Her hand, so small and warm as it dabbed his forehead felt good. He could feel her hand through the cloth.

She set the cloth down after a few moments and he felt her applying something to his wounds. He couldn't even begin to localize them, everything ached and burned.

The smell came back and he felt whatever she was applying burn. He must have made a sound or reacted, because the soothing hand smoothed over his brow and he saw the tell tale crinkle of worry on her face.

"Shhh...it's an antiseptic, it'll only burn for a sec." She promised.

He focused on her face as she spoke to him, her voice calming, reassuring. He couldn't focus on her words but he recognized the scent.

Cloves. Like those cookies shit cook made.

The scent and her voice soothed him and the world faded to gray.

Theme 5 Evergreen

AN: A little spin off of theme 1 :)

"There were these trees everywhere. I mean there was nothing but snow and ice and wind for miles then bam! Green, as far as the eye could seen!" Nami's hands moved above her head wildly as she pantomimed what she'd seen. Somehow she felt the need to explain what she'd missed on the ice island.

They'd just cast off from the dreaded place. Zoro and Franky had stayed behind, and had spent the entire time breaking ice build up off the Sunny while the others had explored and refilled supplies.

After a warm meal and a retelling of adventures, Zoro had escaped to the Crow's Nest for a much needed workout. Ok...so he'd been breaking ice, but it'd hadn't been the same.

Nami had felt the need to seek his company, as she'd done more often lately and regale the adventures she'd had.

He'd heard more than enough about the ice monster, something he was sorry he'd missed, and the people of the village, so he was stumped as to what she had to add.

At some point he noticed she'd revealed a tiny terracotta pot with a scruffy looking plant.

"And that is?"

"It's a Korahoka Evergreen." She said proudly. "They're the only living plants on that rock, haven't you been listening?"

Zoro checked his weights and hefted them over his head before grunting a response. "Yeah, but it's tiny."

He'd never realized that the navigator could roll her eyes in such a way that even he felt miserable for not listening. He set the weights down and gave her his full attention.

"Of course it's tiny. It's only a sapling. I was going to plant it on the upper deck..." Nami said fondly. "They said it's a symbol of undying friendship and family you know. Cause they stay green no matter what..."

"That's a nice sentiment and all but does that have to do with me?" Zoro asked, realizing despite her true sentimental feelings, she had something up her sleeve.

She tried to look hurt at his assumptions and suspicious look, he'd give her that. In the end she only sighed and met his eyes.

"The ground's frozen solid in the garden. I need your help."

Theme 6 Boots

AN: It has always been my head cannon that Zoro trained with Nami after Skypeia...Water 7 we see a major improvement in her skills...

She would recognize the sound of those boot steps anywhere. In fact, she'd been counting on them when all else had failed.

Even as she worked the hair pin over the cuffs she had on, knowing it would take hours, she'd been hoping for that sound.

Maybe it was the fact that he'd been working with her since Skypeia, training her, working tactics to make sure she wasn't the weakest link. Maybe it was the fact that they'd spent so much time around each other as of late that she'd realized his left boot had developed a slight squeaking sound. Odds were that his boots couldn't be salvaged. Not to mention, Zoro'd never come to her to ask for a pair of new ones.

Nami sent a quick prayer up to the powers that be, that if he got her out of this, she'd buy him a new pair, money be damned.

"C'mon...c'mon..." She muttered, shifting the pin back and forth.

There was a loud commotion outside the steel door. A loud shriek and then silence.

The hair on her arms and the back of her neck stood up as the door and part of the wall came down in front of her.

"Took you long enough!" Nami griped, even as the blood streaked swordsman freed her of her cuffs. He looked like hell personified. His bandanna was tied around his head, swords drawn. She wasn't sure how much of the blood he was wearing was his. And yet she'd never been happier to see him.

"Where are the others?" She asked as she rubbed her aching wrists.

"Waiting on us, get moving." Zoro growled shoving her forward as a wave of marines entered the small cell. He tossed her the climatact, which she'd lost when she'd been knocked unconscious. Catching it and giving it a twirl, she glanced toward Zoro and smiled.

At least she had someone at her back. After all, it was just like training.

Theme 7 Reflection

AN: The characters Akio and Olivia are AU creations developed for a story by Trynia Merin and I. Credit goes to her as much as me.

The bokken flew out of his hands and clattered loudly on the hardwood planking of the deck. The little boy dove for it and rolled, avoiding a near miss.

"Concentrate!" A voice told him sternly.

He wasn't sure how long they'd been at this but it wasn't fun anymore and he took the bokken in his hands. He was sure he handled it with respect but he remained sitting.

He was so tired he didn't even care anymore.

The other bokken arced through the air and he closed his eyes, feeling the gust of displaced air rustle his hair.

He'd much rather be playing or drawing. He didn't want to be on deck training, day after day. He glanced at the formidable man in front of him and then at his feet.

"Akio. On your feet."

"I'm sorry..." He muttered, "I'm just not good at this stuff. I want to draw and..." He cut himself off and glanced away, fearing the reaction.

The little boy was practically the spitting image of his father. Only his eyes were different. And yet they couldn't have been farther apart.

Zoro watched his son as he glanced longingly across the deck, to the sea. His first reaction was to be angry. The boy was stubborn and he needed to learn to defend himself. He was constantly letting himself get bullied around by Olivia.

And yet, as he watched Akio avoid his gaze he was taken aback.

" _Hey, kid, c'mere." The man seemed like a mountain in front of him as he waved Zoro over. "Why weren't your share of the chores done?" He demanded._

 _Zoro blinked, knowing he'd done them. Well...all except the one part, but his brother had told him he'd do. His brother had told him to go practice right?_

" _I did them." Zoro replied, sure of himself. He could smell that his father had been at the tavern again._

" _You and your stupid practice again right? That's why you keep skipping on your chores. Still think you can get into that dojo don't you?" His father demanded._

" _Yes sir..." Zoro said uncertainly._

 _He felt the jolt of pain across his face._

" _Get out of here kid. Your useless. You'll never make it. Just go. One less mouth to feed."_

Shaking his head of the memory, Zoro took a seat on the deck and gazed out over the ocean.

He had gone hadn't he? He'd left. And no one had ever come looking...

"Come here, Akio."

He was happy to note that although his son gazed at him curiously, there was no fear.

The boy took a seat next to him and they both gazed over the waves.

He realized that he needed to accept his son was his own person. Perhaps he wasn't cut out as a swordsman. Perhaps he needed time.

"You said you wanted to finish a map or something?"

Akio's eyes lit up, so much like his mother's, "Yeah, mom was showing me some cool tricks on real mapping paper and..." He paused, as if trying to read his father's face.

Zoro's hand reached out and ruffled his son's hair. "Go finish it up. When you want, come let me know when you want to learn. No rush ok?"

He seemed to have found the right answer. Akio's face lit up like it was Christmas. He gave Zoro a hurried hug before he ran off.

On reflection, maybe he hadn't ruined everything quite yet.

Theme 8 Eggnog

It was chilly out on deck. The open water, choppy. Even Zoro could see the weather wasn't ideal and that they were perhaps looking at storms the next few days.

Nami seemed entranced by what she saw before her as he approached. The only sign that she heard him coming was the slight glance to the side she made before glancing back to the waves.

He moved beside her, their arms brushing. He wasn't sure of what to say. Earlier had been awkward to say the least. May awkward was the wrong word. It'd been nice. Wonderful in a way but he hadn't spoken a word to her since.

Her face was calm, serene. It betrayed nothing as he looked to her.

She held a glass of something he didn't recognize and passed it to him. He took it without argument, trusting her.

It was thick, creamy, syrupy sweet and laced with something potent.

He was only able to choke it down because he realized it was spiked with rum. Otherwise he would have spit it over the deck.

He passed it back hastily to her and wiped his mouth.

"You trying to kill me? " He muttered, "What the hell was that?"

He saw a ghost of a smile as she finally looked to him. "It's eggnog. We drink it where I'm from when the weather gets colder." Her face turned a bit nostalgic. "We're getting close to a fall island...the weather's turning..."

"Whatever it is, it's horrible..." Zoro said honestly. He watched as she looked to him again.

"We're so different, you and I..." She said softly, looking to him as if she was analyzing him. He felt taken aback, put on the spot until she approached him.

"I don't know...but earlier...Somehow...I don't want that feeling to end..." She said.

Before he could do anything her lips were on his. He tasted her too sweet drink but he tasted the spice of rum, and the spiciness that was all her.

All thoughts of eggnog were forgotten.

Theme 9 Fleece

She felt so at peace, so at ease, she didn't want to wake up. She wanted to bask in this moment forever, even as the quite knocking on the door persisted.

The warm body she was laying against stirred as Zoro awoke, hearing the knocking.

He seemed disoriented for a moment, rubbing his eyes and taking the time to stretch. She felt his body flex under her, the play of warm muscles, like steel under skin and she curled closer.

"Shit. I fell asleep." Zoro said, sitting up, seeming to search frantically around the room.

Nami covered her mouth, yawning, her hand moving over the muscles she felt, admiring and attempting to distract him. "It's probably just Robin..."

"Yeah...just..." Zoro growled quietly.

"Nami..." A quiet voice mutter through the door.

"See?" Nami said smugly, still half asleep.

Gauging her reaction, Zoro eyed her suspiciously. "You told her about us."

Nami shrugged. "No, but, she's almost always with Franky, so she's almost never around. And who cares?"

She tried to curl up against him even as he got out of bed, grabbing for his pants. "What should I say?"

Nami murmured sleepily, "Just tell her you came to drop the maps off to me." She pointed vaguely to the latest maps, where she'd made notes of the currents and weather.

"Ok..." Zoro muttered, scrambling to get dressed.

He finally moved to the door, opening it and trying to seem nonchalant.

Robin entered the room, moving toward her closet, intent on a change of clothes.

"I like the new look, swordsman-San, the pajamas are definitely you."

Zoro glanced down and realized in the rush to get dressed, he'd somehow mistaken Nami's oversize pink fleece pajama pants for his own training pants.


End file.
